Andorrah
by ReViEw ThE NeW
Summary: Bad summary inside. I basically just took wonderland, never land narnia, etc etc etc just a bunch of really bad-*ss magic and made them all into one place called 'Andrroah'. it's worth a shot!
1. Horror movie moves

Summary:  
>Erins life is in the drain, her boyfriend dumped her for her best friend, her dad is dead, she is failing social class and much more, but when a myseterious man shows up in her room at 3:48 in the morning, failing grades WON'T be her top priority. Erins life is turned upside down as she meets Scotty Azuresoul and all the other wacky characters from Andorrah. Soon she realizes that Andorrah may be more secretive than she originally thought, and what's this about Scotty liking her?<p>Ciao! (that can mean hello and goodbye right? ehh doesn't really matter anyways)<p>

Ya so here is a random story that i thought of one day and

i decided to post it up and see if anyone likes it (if people even read it)

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own all the characters so far and all the places but i WILL let you know if i rip something off of another story or something.

So without further adieu here ya go!:

Some people say they don't believe in fairies, ogres, trolls, and elves.

They say they don't exist and put it out as irrational. I was just like everyone

else, a rational, normal teenager...

"UGG I HATE life! I wish a pelican would just eat my guts!"

Ok so MAYBE, JUST maybe i can possibly sometimes be a LITTLE 'over dramatic' at

times, but that's all part of being a teenager right? Anyways, all that normal in my

life ended when I met HIM. Ya I'm betting your all like "'him'? Who's 'him'?" ya well I think

it's easier if you just see for yourself...

"Screw it! Screw It all to hell!" I yelled, probably past the top of my lungs.

"Erin, honey calm down and tell me what happened" mom trying to calm Me down is NOT what I needed right now, I wasn't sure what I did needed but it sure didn't involve me sitting down and talking about my 'feelings' or my "tipsy temper". Her words not mine. " I'll be In my room! DON'T come in" Even though most people in my family (not including my annoying little brother) respected my privacy but I said so just in case, ya know? 'why does everything always happen to me' not only did my boyfriend ditch me for my so called 'best friend' chelsea, but I also failed my social midterm AND got sent to the principals office for "inappropriate" yelling and running in the halls. From there it only got worse for now he thinks I have " serious emotional damage" and "suggested" that I got to see the school consoler at least once everyday, the only thing is that the 'suggestion' ended up being mandatory. I seriously just wanted to crawl in to a cave and die. It wasn't until I finally calmed my anger that my eyes started to sting and my mouth went dry. I realized I was crying, which for me is a big thing since the only time I ever really cried was when my dad fell down dead in front of me. I cringed at the memory. It wasn't too long until my eye lids felt like led and I slid into a deep sleep, where nightmares of childhoods past were waiting for me.

I woke up in a cold sweat. 'nightmare' I thought to myself. I glanced at the clock, it read 3:48AM. I groaned and sat up when I tasted something... Salty? 'damn, I was crying. Again?' this had happened before but only once or twice when the nightmares got really bad, of course my parents had no idea of this whole ' nightmare' thing, they would DEFINITELY overreact. I was about to try for another round of sleep when I heard something, and YA I KNOW the whole "oh no! I heard a sound from outside! Maybe it's a monster!" line from basically ever horror movie out there. I always told myself I was never that kind of girl, but I can tell you, when your in the situation it's a completely different story. I went to go check my window, ya I know another stupid horror movie move but in my defense it was more just instinctual. My movements were slow by steady when I gripped the curtain and pulled just slightly, scared to see what may it may not lie right behind the curtain. I yanked the purple fabric to the side to reveal...nothing? 'i could have sworn I heard something, your losing your cool, Erin' I told myself. I placed the curtain back in place and swung myself around fully intent on getting at least an hour more of sleep when I ran into something. 'a brick wall? In my room? Waitaminute, it's warm' I looked up to see the face of a young man, not much older than me, 17 maybe?' I judged. I must have had a strange look on my face though because just then he let out a laugh. I straightened up and asked " who are you? What are you doing here? What do want?" I tried to keep a straight face and not let me voice crack or worse, stutter (one of my many annoying habits) but I must not have done a very good job of it because he just giggled slightly ( THATS RIGHT I just said he giggled, like a school girl!) and replied "easy Erin, one question at a time they-"

I cut him off "How do you know my name?" I yelled, I was really starting to freak out here. "Erin, I know everything about you" now that was cheesy. "w-why are y-you here" I silently cursed my stutter for making an appearance at the worst times.

"To bring you"

"where?"

"Andorrah"

dun dun dun cliffy, kinda. ya so i kinda just got inspirational and decided to write about magic etc etc. If anyone actually DOES read this then well YEA ME! and if any reviews then constructive criticism is always nice. Did i rush it? Does it flow nicely? i know i made quite a few punctuation errors, (never really was my best thing) and maybe some spelling errors but if you could overlook them that would be greatly appreciated. Well then, thank you for reading (if you are reading this) and please tell me what you think.

Ciao! (i LOVE that word! xD) 


	2. You're aWHAT!

~ Andrroah ~ A/N Well I don't know if anyone even read this story but I am just gonna keep putting chapters up until someone tells me too stop, cuz honestly I like where the story is going to go. It IS rated T though so don't worry nothing TOO bad will happen!  
>Soooo ya, here's the story!<p>Disclaimer: I own the characters, and the setting, although i DID jack some ideas from "through the looking glass", "Peter pan", and "Narnia" etc etc you get the whole ordeal! Enough of my 'blah'ing ON WITH THE STORY!<p>

"Andrroah?"  
>Okay this guy is officially on my crazy list and let me just tell you, not many people make it onto there.<br>"where is that? Does that place even exist? I don't even know you! What do you want from me!" he must have thought to just let me ramble because he just stood there with an amused face and a smirk which by the way was REALLY pissing me off!  
>"I believe I haven't properly introduced myself" I guess he just decided to ignore me.<br>" I am Scotty Azuresoul, it is a pleasure to meet you" he extended his hand. I cautiously drew my hand out to meet his.  
>"Erin. Erin Skylar"<br>"I know" 'well that's not creepy AT ALL' I thought to myself "I don't think it's creepy" "you can read minds" I said, as more of a statement rather than a question. This was beyond creepy or even scary, this was down right terrifying.  
>"not nessiserily, only when your thoughts are on or about me, or when they are directed towards me." he said that so easily! As if a five year old explaining why he likes the purple crayon better than the black. Explaining it like the answer is so obvious.<br>"okay, I don't know what figment of my imagination you came from but please go back there and let me go back to sleep" I said matter-of-factly.  
>Then he just kind of stood there as if contemplating it for a second, until I noticed just how close we were and against my better judgement let a blush rise to my cheeks. Insert REALLY annoying smirk here.<br>"Would a figment of your imagination be able to do this..." he leaned closer and closer. Until I felt his lips upon mine. The kiss was soft and gentle, sweet and caring but was still full of confidence. After the shock wore off I slowly started to kiss him back (not my fault! It was almost like instinct) it felt so natural to kiss him, as if we were made for each other, our lips fit perfectly against each other. When I felt something warm and wet on my lips I was thrown back into reality. 'eep! His tongue! what the heck am I doing? I barley even know this person!' I pulled away and pushed him as far away as I could manage. Stepping back a few steps I could see the look on his face. It looked pained and sad, like a kicked puppy. "w-w-what are y-you d-d-doing?" I mentally slapped myself for stuttering.  
>"kissing you" yep, the smirk was back.<br>*SLAAP*  
>"JERK" I yelled... Ok well maybe more like whisper-yelled because you know the whole "3:48am" thing.<br>And then you wouldn't believe it! He just started laughing! For no apparent reason! This guy was insane, there was an insane guy in my house without permission... In my house...in MY room! Once his laughter (which I have to say was incredibly hot) died down he said, "wow Erin, you sure do have a good arm on you!" "why did you kiss me?"  
>"because I wanted to" he said simply before adding "and by the way you were kissing back i think you wanted it too!" "how did you get in my room?" I said deciding to change the subject, maybe if I can find out how he got in I can block that way so he can never get in my room again! Perfect!<br>"window" "I locked my window"  
>"props of being a warlock"<br>"...excuse me?"  
>"OH COME ON ALREADY! HURRY IT UP! WE DONT HAVE ALL NIGHT! JUST TELL HER THE TRUTH! AND STOP PLAYING YOUR LITTLE MIND GAMES" I heard another voice whisper-shout (more of the shout)<br>Scotty turned towards the guy outside my window...wait outside my window? How many people/guys were here? "would you be quiet? Do you WANT to wake her mother?" " we'll obviously not, that would ruin the whole plan, i say just take her and let's go!"  
>"I would much rather she go willingly rather than be kidnapped." 'wait...what? Are they talking about ME?'<br>"-Feh"  
>Then he turned back to me, just shaking his head and let out and exhausted sigh "Sorry you had to see that, Erin~" the way he let my name roll off his tongue sent a shiver down my spine. Although what scared me was that it was a shiver or pleasure more of fear.<br>"What are you guys talking about." I said, more demanding than asking.  
>"straight and forward, always to the point, that's what I like about you Erin" "e-excuse m-me?"<br>" anyways, i guess I'll get to the point as to why we came here" 'what the heck? He just said that like he DIDNT just tell me that he likes me! What the heck is wrong with this guy!'  
>" we came here to bring you back to Andrroah" "No"<br>"Well you don't really have a choice" I heard the guy from the window say." "Derek, would you shut up!" 'so his name was Derek...hmm'  
>That's when yet ANOTHER guy barged into my room uninvited, okay well he stood right outside me room.<br>"Lucius, what are you doing here?" I heard Scotty say and I think I heard Derek mumble something about a stupid squirrel "well I am waiting for the young lady to invite me in of course, unlike you I have manners and do not barge into a sweet innocent women's room at night" "HA YA RIGHT! Thats only because-"  
>He didn't get to finish that sentence though, because the Lucius guy hit him over the head "come in then" I honestly do not know why I said that. 'What did I just do? Why did I invite some crazy guy that I don't even know into my house!'<br>He smirked and walked through the threshold of my balcony window 'what is with these people and smirking!'  
>"Lucius Zuile at your service" he actually kissed my hand! I think I just turned about every shade of red that is humanly possible and maybe even some that aren't.<br>"oh, she is so cute when she blushes! And you were trying to keep her all to yourself!" he said to Scotty "you should really shut up on subjects that you know nothing about" that joy that was there before was absoulutly gone now and was replaced by a dark menacing aura "oooooh~ I am Soooo scared~" "as you should be" "you dont think I could take you!"  
>"no. I KNOW that you couldn't take me!"<br>Uh oh, I felt a fight coming on "hey hey hey! So um, what were you guys talking about with this whole 'Andrroah' thing?" I asked hoping to change the subject "ahh yes well you see, it is a land full of magic and wonder. Where anything can happen and where anyone could become anything."  
>Lucius replied. He had black silky looking hair that just called out to my fingers, and bright green eyes. Derek was certainly big, he was tall, had broad shoulders and had brown hair with brown eyes. Scotty on the other hand had natural bright blue eyes and light brown hair. 'wow, these guys really are a good looking bunch'<br>"well thank you" 'damn I forgot Scotty could read my mind' i think i flushed about 10 shades of red and 5 of anger for that stupid smirk was back on his face but it looked strangely cute on him this time, fitting almost.  
>"Erin!" I jumped back to 'reality' as Lucius waved a hand in front of my face. "as I was saying, if you haven't guessed already, I am a vampire that obnoxious thing at the window is a werewolf and our beloved Scotty here is your biggest fan, and now I can see why..." and once again I blushed...a lot!<br>"HEY! DON' GO TELLIN' HER LIES! I AIN'T OBNOXIOUS!" Derek was now inside my bedroom and was trying to pick a fight with Lucius, who was hopefully not going to fight him; last thing I needed was a fight up here, then mom would hear for sure. i was snapped out of my trance when I heard Scotty say "would you two leave already!"  
>"fine, fine. But Hurry up will ya?" with this the werewolf exited my room "I guess I too will take my leave then. Please do come to me if you are in need of... comfort, Miss Erin~" he kissed my hand and flew out of my room.<br>"well I guess that leaves just us..." "what do you mean? Aren't you leaving too?"  
>"Do you want me to leave?" he said sounding hurt and scared as to hear the answer. Although by now I knew better.<br>"ahhhhh, n-no I guess you could stay, if y-you want I mean" well what else was I supposed to say? He was giving me those big puppy dog eyes! Not to mention I kind of have a fetish for bright blue eyes.  
>"ah! so my little Erin doesn't want me to leave" he was a little too close for my liking. I didn't say anything, to be honest I don't even know if my voice would work. He must have taken my silence as consent though because next thing I knew, his lips were against mine. This kiss was different though, unlike the last one, this one was hot and steamy, full of need and something else that I couldn't exactly pinpoint. Being so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even notice him lift me up, that's until My back was on my bed and he was hovering over me. My head cleared when I felt him cup my breast and squeeze. 'WHAT THE HELL? I didn't even notice him take my shirt off! I really have GOT to start paying attention to my surroundings!' just then his free hand went to my back and started fiddling with my bra clasp, trying to figure out how to open it. That's when I realized the other emotion was lust. 'crap! What did I get myself into?' I needed to get myself out of this!<br>I let my hands wander into his hair (I noted on how soft/silky his hair was) And I yanked as hard as I could, hoping to pull him away or at least cause him pain so he would back away a bit. "mmhhhh god! Jeez Erin, you little vixen" he moaned. Holy crap! 'CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP. He thinks that I'm responding to him!' when I felt his hands wander to my pants elastic, I shoved at his chest as hard as I could, which isn't saying much but was thankfully enough to at least get him off of me a bit do I could catch my breath and talk.  
>"stop! What the hell do you think you're doing! Just doing that without a persons consent! And what if my mom heard huh! Then what? How would I explain that to her? 'oh ya sorry mom, but this guy that I don't know came in my room and told me that he was going to kidnap me and then his 2 weird friends came and started fighting then they left and now this guy decided to kiss and grope me, don't worry though we will be quiet!'" I said in a fake mocking tone. "by the way you were responding, I don't think it was against your will" he smirked.<br>I flushed, partly out of anger and partly out of embarrassment.  
>"thats not the point!"<br>"you're right. This isn't the time for that." finally! "I mean there will be lots of time for that later, for now let's just get a move on." excuse me? I must have said it out loud though because he just said "to Andrroah, I thought we already covered this topic. We need to leave now." I didn't have a chance to argue though because he took something out of his pocket and poured a bit of the bags contents into his hand and blew. Kind of like how a child blows bubbles while in the bath tube, but this was scarier. It was probably some kind of knockout gas thing. "there! Now you can fly!" he exclaimed.  
>"excuse me?" fly? This guy really WAS crazy!<br>"Yea, that's the only way to get there" he said this in a 'duuuh' kind of way. And with that he pulled my hand into his and jumped out the window. I was about to scream bloody murder when I realized we were flying...'WAIT! FLYING? THIS IS NOT RATIONAL!' but all of my previous thoughts were whisked away as I saw the beauty of the city for the first time. I knew that i most likely looked like a child gawking at a pretty flower, but that didn't stop my mouth from hanging wide open. 'mmmmmhh maybe this won't be so bad after all'

Oooooih changing her mind! Or maybe not? Okie dokey! Chapter 2 done! I can finally stop mentally beating myself up! Yea! And if you haven't already guessed I stole that whole magic dust, flying thing from 'peter pan' so ya DISCLAIMER. There now don't arrest me! 3  
>Next chapter will be more magical and wonder instead of romance though, depending on how long I make it. It will have some though since I'm a HUGE fan when it comes to romance! Weeeeeeeell<p>

CIAO (Review?) 


End file.
